villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Phoenix (Kamen Rider Wizard)
Time for another Wizard proposal. Now that Gremlin has been approved, what about Phoenix? What is the work? Kamen Rider Wizard is the 2012-2013 entry of the long-running Kamen Rider series, as the 14th entry of the Heisei era (and the fourth as part of the Heisei Phase 2 series). In this series, a mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. Who is the villain? Phoenix was a Greater Phantom that was born from the body of a youth named Yugo Fujita, whom he killed and assumed his form. More overbearing than Medusa, Phoenix pressures their subordinates into following their orders. What did he do? Phoenix came into being the day that Yugo Fujita, a kind, quiet and hard-working florist, was abducted as a sacrifice for the Sabbath ritual. As a result, Yugo died with Phoenix assuming his original self's form. However, Phoenix is very hot-blooded and violent, a stark contrast to the Gate he was born from. That mindset and berserker habit had also got him to be an observer with Medusa after he killed an assigned Gate by mistake. From there, he observed the other Phantoms as they attempt to create more Phantoms from despairing humans. But after Minotauros, Hellhound, Caitsìth, and Gnome were all killed by Kamen Rider Wizard who foiled their plans, Yugo loses his cool and begins to rage because of Haruto's interference. When Medusa turned down his offer to handle a young Gate named Hiroki Itoh, Pheonix talks Wiseman into letting him do it and is given directions to go after the boy's parents. Though he used his chance to overpower Wizard, Phoenix is quickly destroyed by Wizard's Flame Dragon yet revived at nightfall with much of his mana depleted. Phoenix later confronts Wizard to prevent his interference in a Phantom's attack, introducing himself. During Christmas Eve, Phoenix goes after a Gate named Tatsuro and sends him into despair by burning the presents that Tatsuro was going to give to the children of the orphanage he grew up in. Though he overwhelms Flame Dragon, Phoenix is destroyed by Water Dragon and revived only after Wizard undid the Phantom's handiwork. When Wiseman orders him to not meddle in Medusa's affairs or attack Wizard, Phoenix took his anger out on some drunkards by picking a fight with them. It was at that time that Phoenix learns he is being followed by Rinko Daimon, who learned of Yugo yet was not fully aware of his true identity other than being a Phantom. After being amused by her determination, he gave her intel on Beelzebub's method of controlling people and won her trust. Eventually, the two got into discussion about his reluctance to make people despair before Rinko convinces Phoenix to make his own decisions. Taking her words to heart, Phoenix reveals his true form to a shocked Rinko before knocking her out, planning on using her as a hostage for his scheme to settle things with Haruto on Sora's advice. Phoenix then takes Rinko to a warehouse and waits for Haruto to come. Sora then comes to check up on Phoenix. After Sora tells Haruto to come to the warehouse, Rinko regains consciousness and Phoenix thanks her for her advice. Medusa arrives to deliver punishment to Phoenix for his disobedience, and the two Phantoms engage in a battle, ending with Medusa outsmarting him and using her ability to turn Phoenix into stone. Medusa leaves Phoenix thinking that she had finished her job, but the stunned Phantom doesn't stay a stone statue for long and breaks free from the ocular curse, shocking Medusa and forcing her to flee. When Haruto arrives to save Rinko, Phoenix was already waiting for him, still having the energy to fight. Haruto then changes into Wizard to battle Phoenix. Wizard changes to Water Dragon due to Flame Style working poorly against Phoenix, knowing that water can put out fire and uses the Blizzard Ring against the firebird Phantom. However, Phoenix's heat now can now withstand and overpower the Dragon Freeze attack, much to the mage's shock. Wizard then changes to Hurricane Dragon and using the Hurricane Dragon Strike Wizard then Dragon Slash Strike and successfully destroy Phoenix. However, much to Wizard's dismay, Phoenix instantly resurrected with no delay and grew more powerful. Wizard then use Land Dragon's Dragon Levitate only for Phoenix to break free from the imposed gravity with little effort. With Wizard exhausted from the fight, Phoenix continues beating Wizard without mercy. Thanks to a distraction in the form of Kamen Rider Beast, Wizard changes to Hurricane Dragon, takes Rinko and escapes, letting Beast keep Phoenix busy. After defeating Beast, Phoenix starts wreaking havoc across the city in order to call out Wizard so they can finish out their fight at the place where it all started. Haruto steels himself to face Phoenix for their last battle and changes to Kamen Rider Wizard in Flame Dragon form. The two battle with both on equal footing but Phoenix then quickly overpowers Wizard, even when he summons the Dragon Styles clones via the Drago Timer. However, remembering that he is everyone's final hope to give him resolve, Wizard unleashes All Dragon. Phoenix is quickly overpowered by the combined might of Wizard utilizing WizarDragon's powers at its very limit. Though he confidently reminds Wizard that he will still resurrect, Phoenix realizes that the magician has no intent to kill him before being sent out of the stratosphere by the Strike Dragon and hurtling toward the Sun. As a result, due to Phoenix's ability to resurrect after dying and that he is fully trapped in the Sun, the ability has become an endless curse. Phoenix will have an endless loop of rapid deaths and rebirths all at the same time, to which Haruto claims that he will have no finale due to this happening. Mitigating Factors Anything redeemable about Phoenix are all but non-existent is an understatement to begin with, and because it is. Phoenix is completely devoid of anything resembling compassion, conscience, restraint, and remorse; and everything he does speaks of brutality, malice and sadism through and through. The only Phantom who can rival his level of evil is Sora/Gremlin himself, who possesses a degree of cunning as Medusa and Phoenix's aforementioned sadism. Heinous Standards While Sora's backstory is already messed up to begin with and presented to be even worse than Phoenix himself since he racked his own body counts (with his victims in question being women with black hair); Phoenix serves as the muscle of the Chief Phantoms with Medusa serving as the brains all while being loyal to Wiseman and willingly obeyed his orders, we also feel sorry for Medusa when she finds out that Wiseman and the White Wizard were one and the same person who played her and the Riders (including her Gate's sister, Mayu) like a fiddle. That said, Phoenix has an unquenchable thirst for blood; it boils down to the point he will go in extreme horrific lengths to forcibly make Gates create more Phantoms, one such example being him trying to kill a mother just so her child would give into despair and break into a hospital and attack random people, including patients who are not connected to the victim featured in that episode. Phoenix's bloodlust and his tendency to resurrect himself each time he's defeated by Wizard doesn't help matters either. In fact, Wiseman forces Phoenix to an observatory role with Medusa to keep him from killing too many victims. Final Verdict If Sora was the Kamen Rider version of Hazama/Yuuki Terumi, Phoenix might be Gregor Clegane in a Japanese superhero TV show. So, it's an easy yes 1000%. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals